Though I Love You
by Dimfuin
Summary: Songfic Faramir's thoughts as he goes to speak with Eowyn and profess his love to her in the Houses of Healing.


**A/N:** Hello readers! How have you all been? My, it feels good to be posting again;-) This story is very short and very complete (ie: there will be no more of it in the future) and I hope you enjoy it. Inspiration came to me whilst I was listening to the song (duh), so yeah;-)

The song is by Rich Mullins, one of my favorite artists, and I have taken the liberty of changing a few words and leaving some out. If you want the full song (and I seriously reccomend it!) it's on his _A Lirturgy, A Legacy, & A Ragamuffin Band_ CD. Enjoy!

Standard Tolkien disclaimers apply.

**Though I Love You**

_By Dimfuin_

__

Though we're strangers, still I love you

I've only known her for a few weeks...a few short weeks. Why should I have a claim to her? Why should I be the one to make her happy? I don't have an answer to these questions, and still the Warden sent for me. Is it true? Rumors fly thick and fast around the court, and somehow I find it hard to believe that the slayer of the Witch-King of Angmar could enjoy my company. But throughout my stay in the Houses of Healing, I came to realize one thing:

__

I love you more than your mask

If there's one thing we have in common, Èowyn of Rohan, it's that we both wear masks. You to cover your fear and agony, and I to cover mine. Is there a way I can crack that mask? I know that you have destroyed mine. It is only fair I be allowed to shatter yours.

__

And you know you have to trust this to be true

It's not easy to live again, I know. Èowyn, I thought you were happy! Was I wrong? Was I reading your heart falsely? I have never been unable to see through a man, but you are different. You intrigue me; you excite me. I thought when I took up my position again it would only be a matter of days, perhaps weeks, until you were well again. Why am I wrong?

__

And I know that's much to ask

I will not attempt to fool myself by thinking that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. That is too much for me, this I know. Second-rate I have always been, and second-rate I will remain. I must confess that when the Warden told me you grew worse and begged me to speak with you, my heart jumped within me. But I know that cannot be why you linger.

__

But lay down your fears, come and join this feast

Why DO you not go to the Cormallan? My heart sinks low when I ponder the reason, for the deepest part of me knows the answer. It is because of him, is it not? Alas, am I doomed to a horrid fate! The very King that I pledge allegiance to and would gladly die for will be my undoing. Were you to wed him, I will try to serve you both as I ought.

__

He has called us here, you and me

Is it wrong to believe in fate? I always believed that all things were planned by someone higher up than man, and that things did not just happen. Can it be that we were placed in the Houses of Healing together for a purpose?

__

So may peace rain down from Heaven

Like little pieces of the sky

Whatever the reason, I pray that I can bring you peace and assurance. It does not please me to have you suffer, my White Lady, and I will do all I can to ease your conscience. I must put you above my own desires and think about your welfare, your wishes, before mine. And yet...

__

Little keepers of the promise

__

Falling on these souls this drought has dried

Can it be that we were meant for others? When two souls are so akin, so close knit, is it not true that they should be together forever? Èowyn, are you dreaming a dream? You only wish for Aragorn because of his rank, am I not right? If I am not, I have not inherited the gift I thought I had. Or maybe it is a curse.

__

Peace to you...

__

And though I love you, still we're strangers

This is foolishness. As I said, I have known you only a few weeks! It cannot be possible to be so sure of something when I have only had a taste of it. And yet, I think sometimes that is all one needs. What will I say to you when I see you? What can I possibly say that will make you love me?

__

Prisoners in these lonely hearts

I cannot break the bars, Èowyn. I can only stretch my arm around and try to clasp your hand, hoping that you will understand. I will not hurt you by professing my love. I cannot! And yet if I do not do it now, I will go mad. But first I must try to convince you to go greet your brother, though I know what will come to pass if that should happen.

__

And though our blindness separates us

I am resolved, then. I will remain calm, composed. It may have taken me this long to find that composure, but it is there now. What was I thinking? I am no man for you, Èowyn. I am only Faramir, the second choice Steward of Gondor. You deserve a King. You deserve him.

__

Still a light shines in the dark

Eru, there she is. She looks so sad, so wasted, so beautiful. How can I not gather her in my arms? Must a soul go through so much agony? What can I say that is safe? She has not seen me yet; I must get control. I must put her first.

__

And these outstretched arms

It is no good. You look at me, straight through me, really. Look, Èowyn, look at my naked soul and see what I cannot say to you. But no, you cannot see my heart. Before you is always another man, one who overshadows me. In vain I try to quench the tumult within. My palms grow sweaty and my head feels light. The words will spill out.

__

Are still strong enough to reach behind these prison bars

Can you see me reaching, Èowyn? Will you reach back for my hand? There is nothing for me if you are not with me. I see this now, but I know that you do not. Have I any chance? Can I make you see your folly? Eru grant me strength, for I have no choice.

"Èowyn, do you not love me?"

__

And set us free.

The End


End file.
